Cambios y Sorpresas
by Gisselle.Lee.Evans
Summary: Un pasado que se vuelve a presentar en la puerta de Haruhi cambiando su vida para bien o para mal y el florecimiento de un amor en el medio de todo. Esta historia es después del anime.(Lo siento soy mala en resúmenes)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera vez que intento escribir algo, así que de antemano pido perdón por algún error de ****ortografía ya que recién estoy entrando en la categoría de novato. Esta historia es de emparejamiento Kyouya/Haruhi ya que me encanta esta pareja y creo que Haruhi tendría que haber terminado con Kyouya que con Tamaki no tengo nada contra de él pero me fascina la personalidad de Kyouya.**

**Bueno acepto cualquier tipo de critica sea buena o mala así me puedan ayudar a escribir mejor ^^**

**No poseo Ouran High School Host Club pertenece a Hatori Bisco**

* * *

** Cambios y Sorpresas**

**Capitulo 1**

Ya se habían terminado las actividades del club para el día y ya estaba por irme a casa cuando -"Haaruuuhiiii"-grito tan energético como siempre Tamaki-sempai-"hoy te llevare a casa así podríamos pasar unos momentos de padre e hija en el camino"-y con esa frase terminada se quedo en mundo de fantasía y aprovechando esa distracción me dirigía a la puerta cuando los gemelos me agarraron de los costados diciendo que ellos me llevarían a casa liberando de su estado a nuestro sempai y como siempre el sempai los perseguía por toda la habitación gritando estupideces como "no toquen a mi hija gemelos sombras" y "el que tiene todo el derecho de llevar a Haruhi a casa soy yo su amado padre", sabiendo que ahora era seguro salir me despedí de los demás.

Caminando me puse a pensar en todos los acontecimientos que hace ya tan solo unos meses atrás tuvimos que pasar; logramos que Tamaki-sempai no se fuera, así también salvamos el club host , desde la feria de Ouran que toda la escuela sabe que soy una chica. Ahora al tener tanto el secreto descubierta y mi deuda pagada ya no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo ser un chico y menos ser un host así que pensé que tendría que dejar el club pero Kyouya-sempai dijo que podría quedarme como una anfitriona y que se me pagaría por eso y como no aceptar una oferta tan tentadora… así que hice un trato con sempai: que desde el comienzo del nuevo año escolar seria una anfitriona, se me pagaría un porcentaje de mis ganancia para el club y que me dejarían ausentarme en caso de que tenga que estudiar para exámenes.

Ahora los gemelos y yo ya estamos en segundo año de secundaria; Honey y Mori-sempai se graduaron y ahora están en su primer año de la universidad ya no tienen tanto tiempo como antes así que de vez en cuando vienen de visita. Tamaki y Kyouya-sempai ya son de tercer año de secundaria.

Como todo el mundo ya sabe que soy una chica los chicos del club están muy protectores conmigo ya que no todas las chicas se tomaron muy bien la noticia y hacen algunos comentarios ofensivos, algunas bromas o dejan algunos regalos de mal gusto en mi casillero, igual no me importa lo que digan o hagan ya que desde la primaria y en la escuela media que me hacían esto así que no es nada más de lo normal a parte como que ya me lo esperaba. Lo que no me esperaba era que muchos chicos se me confesaran o me dejaran cartas en mi casillero y en los casilleros de los otros host igual que en el club que tengo muchos clientes pero lo que no entiendo es por qué los anfitriones no están muy contentos por esto.

Entiendo que Tamaki-sempai y los gemelos estén celosos ya que tienen un enamoramiento de mí pero Kyouya-sempai a estado de muy mal humor todo el tiempo que estoy albergando y cualquiera pensaría que estaría feliz ya que el beneficio del club subió como un 10% pero. A decir verdad no sé lo que siento por Kyouya-sempai me resulta una persona muy interesante y impresionante, como todo el mundo ya sabe, pero siento una atmósfera diferente con él a parte desde la feria de Ouran se comporta menos frio conmigo y cada vez interactuamos un poco más que anteriormente aunque si lo pienso bien en realidad se abrió a mí un poco mas después del día que lo encontré en la expo del centro comercial. `Mmm… me pregunto si me dejara conocerlo mejor algún día´

**Empresa Hoshimura**

-"Señor Hoshimura ¿qué haremos con respecto a su heredero? su salud está cada vez peor"-pregunta Yukimura mirando con preocupación a su señor.

Soltando un profundo suspiro Hoshimura respondió -"Eh estado pensando… y creo que ya es hora de que hable con Fujioka-san sobre Haruhi"-

-"Pero ojou-sama no tiene recuerdos de ese tiempo"-dijo Yukimura con un poco de nostalgia en voz y una cara preocupada

-"¿Estas preocupado por ella no, Yukimura?"-Hoshimura pregunto con un poco de picardía un rubor tenue se formo inmediatamente en la mejillas del joven y con un poco de nerviosismo respondió -"Con todo el respeto señor pero Haruhi ojou-sama es muy apreciada para mí"- `y no me gustaría que saliera herida otra vez´ pensó con tristeza

Ya dándole la espalda a su joven mayordomo el señor Hoshimura contemplaba la vista ofrecida por la cuidad de Tokio al atardecer desde la ventana de su oficina; y con voz firme dijo -"Tranquilízate no dejare que ocurra lo mismo de nuevo"- `esa tragedia no se repetirá otra vez´ pensó con una feroz determinación -"Entonces Yukimura prepara todo para una reunión con Fujioka-san"-

-"Si señor"- respondió su fiel sirviente al tiempo que se retiraba

Ya una vez solo el viejo empresario se relajo en su sillón mientras recogía un retrato de su escritorio para admirarlo con mucho cariño y tristeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Al día siguiente; Apartamento Fujioka**

Ranka se estaba preparando un té como siempre después de trabajar para relajarse mejor; acababa de apagar el agua cuando llamaron a la puerta yendo a abrirla se pregunto quién podría ser y cuando vio quien era dejo escapar un grito-"AAAHHHHH"-ya que pudo reconocer al pequeño mayordomo de Keisei Hoshimura aunque ahora era más grande de la última vez que lo vio

-"Hola discúlpeme pero estoy buscan… "-Yukimura se quedo callado después de ver la mirada de terror en la persona que abrió la puerta y le dejo un poco desconcertado por que según su señor aquí no vivía nadie más que Fujioka-san y Haruhi-sama en el departamento y tenía entendido que el señor Fujioka no estuvo con nadie más después de que su esposa murió. Entonces ¿quién es esta mujer? No, no podría ser –"¿e-es usted el señor Fujioka Ryouji?"-tartamudeo con asombro

Después de recuperarse Ranka respondió-"si soy yo Yukimura ¿supongo que ya ha llegado ese momento, no? Aunque es más pronto de lo que habíamos acordado"- dejando pasar al joven dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se iba a su cuarto a cambiar diciendo que no tardaría mucho

-"si mi señor me dijo que lo llevara a la mansión para la reunión y que después de dejarlo a usted fuera a buscar a Haruhi-sama a la escuela una vez terminada las clases"-dijo mientras miraba al ambiente en el que vivió hasta ahora su ojou-sama

Ranka salió de su habitación vistiendo traje y corbata con una última mirada al altar de su difunta esposa cerró la puerta orando en silencio para que todo vaya bien con Haruhi.

**Academia Ouran**

Ya terminada las actividades del club host Haruhi se encontraba por salir de los terrenos de la escuela con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo pensando en '¿qué hacer para la cena? De seguro su padre estaría en casa y curry sonaba bien o pasta con albóndigas también, no importa cual terminaría haciendo ya que de cualquier manera tenía que pasar al supermercado' levantando la cabeza ve a un hombre joven vestido de traje en el portón de la entrada y por detrás de él en la acera se encontraba una elegante limusina blanca

Siendo una escuela de ricos Haruhi no pensó nada de ello seguro era algún mayordomo o el chofer de alguien o algo, salvo que la miraba fijamente. Le parecía extraño pero con la intención de ignorarlo apresuro su paso y cuando estaba por pasarlo el hombre fue más rápido y se paro frente a ella haciendo que retrocediera un poco mas por la sorpresa y media cautelosa lo miro a la cara noto como la expresión seria del hombre se suavizaba un poco y que sus ojos verdes por un segundo tenían una mirada que no logro reconocer del todo ya que como apareció desapareció

Aclarándose la garganta –"Discúlpeme pero ¿es usted la señorita Fujioka Haruhi?"-le pregunto aunque ya sabía que era su querida ojou-sama pero era mejor hacer que no la conocía ya que ella no se acordaba de él

-"Si soy yo"-respondió asintiendo -"pero ¿quién es usted?"-pregunto tan firme como pudo ya que no sabía para que este extraño la buscaba

Inclinándose procedió a presentarse –"Soy Yukimura mayordomo de la familia Hoshimura, y estoy aquí para escoltarla a la mansión Hoshimura ya que su presencia es requerida tanto por mi señor como por su padre"- termino enderezándose

Un poco desconcertada Haruhi pregunto-"¿familia Hoshimura? ¿Que mi presencia es requerida por su señor y mi padre? ¿Mi padre?, lo siento pero estoy un poco confundida ya que no conozco a la familia Hoshimura y dudo que mi padre si"-siguió convencida de que así era cosa que a Yukimura le dio un poco de gracia ya que uso el mismo tono que cuando era más joven y estaba segura que no se equivocaba -"su padre fue quien me ha mandado a buscarla señorita Fujioka así que si sería tan amable de venir conmigo"-

-"discúlpame pero llamare a mi padre para asegurarme si no te importa"-

-"no por lo contrario si eso la tranquiliza y hace sentir segura con mucho gusto esperare"-responde dando una suave sonrisa

Alejándose un poco saca su celular y marca rápidamente a su padre-"Hola papa te llamaba-si es por eso-pero no entiendo-que porque -está bien - iré pero tienes mucho que explicar"-dice terminando la llamada con un suspiro de resignación camina hasta Yukimura que le abre la puerta de limusina. Ya una vez dentro tanto Haruhi como Yukimura se quedan en silencio dándose cuenta que este sería un viaje muy incomodo hasta la mansión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En el estacionamiento de la academia se encontraba la limusina del tercer hijo de la familia Otori con su fiel sirviente Tachibana abriendo la puerta a su joven amo.

Tras acomodarse en el interior, dejando escapar un suspiro Kyouya pensó en todo el trabajo lo que hizo el día de hoy y lo que le quedaba por hacer… y en Haruhi.

Kyouya siempre fue el último en irse ya que tenía que hacer las cuentas del día del host club pero últimamente Haruhi le ha estado haciendo compañía hasta que termine y siempre la lleva hasta su casa pero hoy al ofrecerle un viaje a casa ella se negó diciendo que tenía que pasar por el supermercado y él le dijo que si quería que pasarían por ahí de camino a su casa pero negando con la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa de disculpa le dijo que no se molestara pero que hoy prefería caminar . Lo que ella no sabe es que nunca es una molestia para él. Después de la Feria de Ouran se dio cuenta que tenia ciertos sentimiento hacia ella pero la situación era muy complicada y para empeorar las cosas la proximidad nueva con Haruhi hacia que sus emociones crecieran mas y mas intensas, se estaba enamorando de ella cada vez mas y esta es la primera vez que se siente así; jamás le llamo la atención ninguna chica como ella 'la ex princesa secreta del host club'.

Al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos de la pequeña morena casi no se da cuenta que ya estaban próximos al pronto de la escuela, con la vista al frente Kyouya logra divisar la figura de Haruhi hablando con un hombre joven bien vestido para después entrar en una limusina blanca.

'¡¿Que estaba haciendo entrando en la limusina de un hombre así de confiada?¿si le hacía algo o le pasaba alguna otra cosa?!' Sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para despejase de las ridículas ideas firma de su _queridísimo mejor amigo Tamaki,_ (que seguro necesita un descanso de su amigo porque si sigue así capaz que en algún momento se le pegaría la idiotez de el rubio más de lo que ya tiene), concluyo que Haruhi no era así; ella es inteligente, aunque a veces es despistada, no es de entrar en confianza con cualquiera. 'Así que… eso significa que lo debe conocer pero ¿de dónde?' soltando un suspiro Kyouya se recostó en el asiento echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, los anteojos en la mano izquierda y tapándose los ojos con la otra

-'¿Qué estarás haciendo Haruhi? ¿Por qué dijiste que no a mi oferta de un paseo y te fuiste con otro?'- dijo en voz baja celoso y con eso ultimo en mente se quedo tranquilo durante el resto del viaje a casa

**Mansión Hoshimura**

Keisei estaba en su despacho repasando los documentos del trabajo (un importante contrato con los Hamada en tecnología) cuando le avisaron de la llegada de Ryouji Fujioka. Ya preparado para la charla que determinaría el futuro de sus empresas y de su preciosa nieta miro la foto de su escritorio e inspirando profundo se armo de valor.

Yukimura lo dejo en la puerta de la mansión y le dijo a una mucama que lo llevara a la sala de estar mientras se disculpara pero que tenía que buscar a 'su ojou-sam- e-e-es decir a Haruhi-sama señor' dijo tartamudeando; siempre había sospechado que el pequeño Aoi tenía más que un simple afecto hacia su niña pero nunca pensó que ese sentimiento durara tanto tiempo **¡tan adorable de Aoi! **Pensó mientras lo llevaban a la sala y le indicaban que se ponga cómodo que en un momento vendría su señor

Como Ranka se sentó en un amplio sofá hecho una mirada alrededor, como había estado haciendo desde que entro a los terrenos de la propiedad, y se sorprendió que esta hermosa y majestuosa mansión no haya cambiado nada en el transcurso de los años, todo sigue igual que en su mente. Por eso se pregunto si es por qué Keisei Hoshimura la extrañaba demasiado igual que él

Estando en esa inmensa sala de estar un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza lo lleno; ya que hace 18 años estaba sentado en esta misma sala solo que en ese entonces estaba tan aterrado y nervioso que Kotoko le tuvo que calmar dándole un apretón a su mano pero ahora no estaba ella para calmarlo. Esperaba que Haruhi no tomara esto como una traición. Sabía que seguro se enojaría pero tenía miedo que lo odiara por ocultarle muchas cosas es que solo hizo lo que pensaba que era más seguro para su niña ya había perdido a su esposa y casi a su hija no quería arriesgarse a nada que anulara ese casi: así que guardando cosas era la mejor solución solo esperaba que todo salga bien en esta reunión

Estaba tan inmerso en su mente que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Hoshimura

Aclarándose la garganta Keisei logro sacar de su trance a Ranka – "Ryouji ha pasado mucho tiempo que no te veía me alegra muchísimo que hayas respondido a mi llamado tan pronto"- saludo dando un breve abrazo al otro hombre

-"Keisei ¿Cómo estás? Yo no te he visto en mucho tiempo pero seguro que tú has tenido información de nosotros a lo largo de los años" – Ranka contesto consciente de que su suegro siempre había mantenido un ojo sobre Haruhi y él - "¿Cómo está tu salud? Debe de ser grave la situación en la que estas para llamarnos antes de lo acordado porque de seguro bien sabes que todavía falta más de un año para que Haruhi cumpla 18 y se gradué de la escuela"- termino Ranka con u tono de reproche en su voz

-"Sé muy bien Ryouji pero tienes razón mi enfermedad ha empeorado a lo largo de los años y prefiero hablar de esto mejor cuando venga Haruhi ya que no me es muy fácil decirlo en voz alta todavía"- siguió Keisei

Soltando un suspiro derrotado Ranka dijo –"bueno está bien pero para que sepas puede que Haruhi no lo tome todo muy bien"-

-"Estoy seguro que si es parecida a Kotoko como he leído entonces de seguro que no lo tomara bien"- respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-"Si te soy sincero tengo miedo de cómo reaccione cuando lo sepa todo, ella no tiene recuerdos de ese tiempo"-

-"Ya lo sé, en ese momento sufrió algo muy chocante para un niño de cuatro años, solo espero que acepte todo lo antes posible sino que será mucho más complicado cuanto más se alargue"-

* * *

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto tiempo pero... no tengo excusa solo que no soy buena escribiendo y estaba pasando por varios problemas pero un día de la nada me dieron unas ganas tremendas de seguir la historia y ¡acá estoy jaja no tiene sentido!

bueno yendo enserio, lo lamento si no es tan bueno o bueno en lo absoluto pero espero que lo disfruten y comenten siendo si les gusto o si hay algún error o no les gusto,etc. en fin hasta la próxima

Pd: Perdón si hay horrores de ortografía ^^ ah y los personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
